Disney 's Ansiladdin 2018 Style
Cast * Aladdin - Ansi Molina * Jasmine - Agent Xero * The Genie - Mr. Woop Man * Jafar - Black Hat * Iago - Bloo * Abu - Spike * The Magic Carpet - Sylvia * The Sultan - Lord Starchbottom * Rajah - Waddles * The Cave of Wonders - Mudman * Razoul - Storm King * Razoul's Guards - Master Xox Big Boss Rat Sheriff of Plottingham Dr. Eggman Goofball John Mcgee and Plankton * The Peddler - Gordon * Gazeem The Thief - Ace * Three Balcony Haren Girls - Marie Celeste Miss Pastel and La Zafiro * Two Hungry Children - Crash Ollie and Flip * Prince Achmed - Dan The Man * The Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Sour Cream and Jamie * Omar Seller - Master Frown * Pot Seller - Jorgen Von Strangle * Nut Seller - Mr. Pumpers * Necklace Seller - Harold McBride * Fish Seller - Joe Cuppa * Fire Seller - Clank * Farouk Seller - Mr. Master * Old Jafar - Krad * Elephant Abu - Aladar * Snake Jafar - Sharptooth * Genie Jafar - Count Venamus * Three Balcony Haren Girls' Mother - Stella Starbella * Necklace Man and Woman - Angel Dust and Kitty Katswell * Fat Ugly Lady - Madame Argentina * People of Agrabah - The Butterfly and Johansen Family OK K.O. Let's Heroes Be and Aliens * The Genie as Pinocchio - Dennis Gallery Screenshot 20181024 215337.png Agent Xero and Mole.png Screenshot 20180328 225314.png Black Hat.jpg Bloo-Looking-Something.png Spike.png S1e21 Sylvia It's not just a house.jpg Char 123728 Lord Starchbottom.jpg Waddles appearance.png Mudman.png The Storm King ID MLPTM.png Master-xox.png Robot Rats Holding Rapido and Razmo following to Boss Rat.png Sheriff-of-plottingham-the-7d-76.6.jpg Eggman anime.jpg Fa1f2414affdebaf01cd3b54d84edf55cb61727f5c8de866775317715a1dc616.png 5f7a38445fb9f317a4f37a4f78b955ae825ce Plankton.jpg maxresdefault Pirate Express - Chair de poulpe Episode 4.png Ace smile.png Marie-celeste-pirate-express-3.52.jpg Miss Pastel New.png La Zafiro.jpg Crash Ollie Flip.png Dan the Man From The Wacky World of Tex Avery.png Sour-cream-steven-universe-4.77.jpg Cheeseburger Backpack 018.png Master-frown-unikitty-1.7.jpg Jorgen Von Strangle.png MrPumpersInfobox.png Harold The Loud House.png Joe Cuppa.png Ratchet-Clank-PS4-April-20-EU.jpg Mr. Master.png Screenshot 20180820 141203.png Aladar.jpg Sharptooth-2-the-land-before-time-ii-the-great-valley-adventure-4.9.jpg Screen Shot 2016-01-03 at 10.05.46 am.png Stella Starbella.png Husk.png Tammy.png Argent.jpg S2E15 The Butterfly-Johansen family picnic.png OK K.O. Let's Heroes Be Characters.jpg Maxresdefault The Mob Crossover Kill Vampire.jpeg Dennis-hotel-transylvania-2-77.8.jpg Trailer/Transcript: * Mudman as The Cave of Wonders; Brucey. * Narrator; The Magic Is Released. * Narrator; For The First Time Ever. * Narrator; On Disney Blu-Ray. * Ansi Molina as Aladdin; If there's something written here but. * Ansi Molina as Aladdin; It's Hard To Make Them. * Mr. Woop Man as The Genie; 10,000 Years will give you such a crick in the neck. * Narrator; It's an exhilarating fun-filled adventure. * Narrator; With the hilarious characters you love now in a spectacular first-ever digital presentation. * Narrator; Ansiladdin Special Edition on Disney Blu-Ray. * Narrator; With bonus features fit for a sultan. * Lord Starchbottom as The Sultan; Absolutely marvelous. * Narrator; Experience a deleted song. * Narrator; Found in the Disney Vault. * Narrator; Play new games. * Ansi Molina as Aladdin; I know I'm dreaming. * Narrator; Sorrell a virtual magic carpet ride and go beyond the moviess to uncover never-before-seen movie secrets. * Narrator; The Ansiladdin Special Edition Two-Disc DVD * Mr. Woop Man as The Genie; Phenomenal cosmic power. * Mr. Woop Man as The Genie; And let me spec to you. * Mr. Woop Man as The Genie; Coming Up Tober v 2018 * Narrator; Coming this Spring. Voice Casts Scenes * Ansiladdin Part 1 - Arabian Nights/A Dark Night Remake * Ansiladdin Part 2 - Ansi on the Run/''One Jump Ahead'' * Ansiladdin Part 3 - Ansi Fights with Prince Dan The Man/''One Jump Ahead Reprise'' * Ansiladdin Part 4 - Princess Agent Xero's Dream * Ansiladdin Part 5 - Black Hat and Lord Starchbottom's Conversation/Agent Xero Runs Away * Ansiladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Black Hat's Evil Plan * Ansiladdin Part 7 - Ansi Arrested 1 * Ansiladdin Part 8 - Ansi Arrested 2 * Ansiladdin Part 9 - Ansi Escapes with a Krad * Ansiladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders 1 * Ansiladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders 2 * Ansiladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerpuff Mr. Woop Man [Part 1; Friend Like Me] * Ansiladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All Powerpuff Mr. Woop Man 2 * Ansiladdin Part 14 - Lord Starchbottom Upbraids Black Hat * Ansiladdin Part 15 - Ansi's First Wish * Ansiladdin Part 16 - Black Hat Makes his Move/''Prince Ansi'' * Ansiladdin Part 17 - Lord Starchbottom Rides on Sylvia * Ansiladdin Part 18 - Ansi Argues with Mr. Woop Man/Ansi Goes to Agent Xero * Ansiladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me'/''A Whole New World'' * Ansiladdin Part 20 - Ansi Almost Spill the Beans/Ansi and Agent Xero's Kiss * Ansiladdin Part 21 - Ansi Gets Ambushed/Mr. Woop Man Save Ansi's Life * Ansiladdin Part 22 - Black Hat Gets Exposed * Ansiladdin Part 23 - Ansi's Depression/Bloo Steals the Lamp * Ansiladdin Part 24 - Lord Starchbottom's Announcement/Mr. Woop Man's New Master is Black Hat * Ansiladdin Part 25 - Black Hat's Dark Wishes * Ansiladdin Part 26 - Prince Ansi Reprise * Ansiladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth * Ansiladdin Part 28 - Ansi Vs. Black Hat 1 * Ansiladdin Part 29 - Ansi Vs. Black Hat 2 * Ansiladdin Part 30 - Ansi Vs. Black Hat 3 * Ansiladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah * Ansiladdin Part 32 - End Credits RemakeCategory:Aladdin Movie Spoof